Time Of My Life
by NatashaKay
Summary: One shot. Jeff Warbler's week based on episode 11 of season 3. Not a very pleasant week for Jeff, but at the end of the week, he just might get the girl of his dreams in his arms. Read and review!


**A one-shot after watching season three's 11th episode the best episode of season three _ever_. It really enjoyed writing this. I simply think that Quinn deserves someone as brilliant and good looking as Jeff, and I ship them both together _so hard_.**

**I do not own anything of Glee; make no money from the stories; the characters and their lines belong to the creators, producers, and scriptwriters. Any events related to real life are purely coincidental. **

**Hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>It had been too much for Jeff Sterling that week. He just wanted the weekend to come, but time just seemed to slow things down against his favour. The weekend could not arrive any faster than he dared to hope. Well, at least his best friend and roommate was feeling as shitty as he was; he wasn't alone in this. Nick was as cranky and frustrated at everything as Jeff was. The blonde had thought that Nick was secretly a girl, what with the constant grumbling and the snide remarks he threw at others who dared speak out of tone; PMS, perhaps?<p>

His misfortune began on Saturday, when a fellow unidentified senior thought it would be hilarious to toss a stink bomb into his and Nick's shared dorm room when they'd accidentally left the door open for _three freaking minutes_. The masked prankster had made a run for it just as Nick registered what had happened. It took Jeff and his charms to convince the housekeeper to air out their room all day, making sure that no one else threw any more bombs into their dorm anymore. The stink still lingered in the room that night as they slept, even though they had thrown all the windows open.

Monday was, by far, the worst day of the week when Sebastian managed to overthrow the council members dictating over the Dalton Academy Warblers. In addition to the Monday blues, this tall shit of a boy dared to challenge and question everything the Warblers had stood for. Honestly, how could a _freshman_ like him get rid of a tradition held so long in the Academy's show choir team? There wasn't much protest from the other Warblers besides those who had been with the team far longer than that cocky freshman was. And, he dared to appoint himself the 'captain' of the team after that, the nerve of that bastard!

The next morning and afternoon were equally as bad. During classes, the teachers kept calling on Jeff to answer their various questions, which wasn't any easy as they came either. Questions after questions poured in, and it almost hurt his brain from straining it so much for six consecutive hours. After school, the lacrosse coach had pushed the team so hard that it made Jeff's muscles and bones so weary; he nearly collapsed from fatigue while defending against the opposing team. It didn't help when Sebastian called for a Warblers meet at four in the evening after that, giving no chance at all for Jeff to rest.

They had come up with a Michael Jackson set list to perform at Regional's that very night during the three-hour meeting.

Wednesday had its turn of events when Sebastian dragged the Warblers to the Ohio State Mall basement parking lot that night "to meet up with the misfits," as Sebastian had taken to call the New Directions choir team. That was totally uncalled for, because as far as Jeff knew, their competition were _all_ talented in their own way, misfits or not. Thankfully, the Warblers were prepared for the _Bad_ sing-off against the New Directions and the boys had backed up to Sebastian's singing. Upon seeing Quinn, however, made Jeff perk up and that alone had lifted up his spirits considering his horrible week. Dancing (more like mock fighting) one-on-one with Quinn Fabray allowed him to gather his courage to whisper, "Will you go out with me?" to her as they danced around the empty parking lot.

When he met her eyes just before Sebastian had slushie-d Blaine, she nodded and mouthed a "Yes," a smile brightening up her face despite the horrible underground lighting. _That_, too, had made his week so far. Then the Warblers hurriedly left the parking lot, feigning ignorance at Blaine's loud cries of agony upon receiving a slushie to the face.

That same night, before everyone retired to their respective dorm rooms, the Warblers met up in their common room. Many, Jeff included, had exploded at Sebastian upon arriving back at the Academy, yelling profanities at him for what he did to Blaine. The high-and-mighty bastard had crossed the line, and many of the Warblers probably had the same thought as well. The freshman had the cheek to only smirk at his teammates, not uttering a word. After the cursing and swearing at Sebastian had died down, their 'captain' had said, "Listen, guys: he _deserved_ what he got. Sure, we-" he gestured to two of his freshman cronies, "had initially planned it for the Hummel boy, but Blaine had to step in and be the hero." He shrugged his shoulders, and walked out the doors, followed by this two dogs -_ahem_- cronies.

"Spawn of the Devil."

"A snake in the grass, he is."

"Bastard."

"He's a cocky and bossy _son of a bitch_," Flint swore aloud, which earned him shocked and surprised looks. Flint _never_ swore, and Sebastian had made him break his innocence!

"We have to get rid of him," Jeff announced to his teammates. Everyone had nodded their agreement, looks of annoyance and anger marring their handsome faces. With a unanimous mutual hatred for the newly appointed 'captain' planted in every boy's heads, they all headed for the showers, sweaty from the night's romp in the mall's parking lot.

Early Thursday morning, before he could even hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, his phone buzzed. He caught it just before the cell phone managed to vibrate itself onto the floor. The text message was from Quinn, warning him that Santana had skipped school to "pay a little visit to the Academy." In that lengthy text, she managed to inform Jeff that her best friend was in a foul and bitchy mode at the news of Blaine's assault.

_His right cornea had been scratched badly, and his doctor says he needs surgery immediately. Sebastian put something in that slushie and Santana's going to get to the bottom of it. Please stay away when she's around. xx Q_, was all she sent.

True to his word, Jeff kept himself busy after curricular hours, avoiding Sebastian as best as he could, even to the extent of ignoring the texts and calls the 'captain' sent him. However, he was too late to tell Nick to stay away from facing the Lopez girl. His best friend only replied to Jeff's text _after_ Sebastian had told the Warblers, who had followed him to the auditorium, to leave him and the girl alone in the room with two unknown cellists.

_Dude, you're telling me now to stay away from the auditorium, huh? Thanks a lot_, Nick replied to Jeff's text.

_I told you 20 minutes ago NOT to follow the slimeball to the auditorium._

_Oops, my bad; I just read it. She doesn't look too cheery, though. They're both in there now. He called for a Warbler tradition with her._

_What song are they singing now?_ Jeff asked, curious. Something must've sparked in Sebastian, because the Warblers hardly called out a duet sing-off.

Smooth Criminal. _They sound amazing together. Oh, she said Blaine might lose an eye from the slushie the other night._

_I know. Quinn told me: a scratched cornea._

_Fuck. That bastard has to go down_.

With a silent nod of agreement, Jeff snapped his phone shut, grimace on his lips.

Earlier today, Sebastian had told the Warblers that Kurt had "graciously invited us to their cute little public school" for unknown reasons. Reluctantly, the Dalton Academy show choir team made their way to the William McKinley High auditorium, led by the bastard himself.

When Sebastian opened his vile mouth to ask, "Is whatever this is going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools," Jeff almost pummelled the guy. That arrogant dick! Jeff had to suppress a grin when Quinn retorted with a bitchy look on her face, "It won't take long, and all you have to do is sit and listen." Jeff agreed silently; someone had to teach Sebastian a lesson, after all, and he was sure the ND were just about to do that. True enough, _Black and White_ was the perfect song to perform to, and its lyrics made Jeff realise that interschool show choir unity has to be maintained for a healthy competition. Or, "taking the high road" as Puckerman had put it before. He was so sure that many of his fellow teammates had the same thought, noticing that they were nodding to themselves from his peripheral vision.

Soon, the rest of the Warblers, including Jeff had joined the New Directions onstage, feud forgotten and put behind them all. All, except the one Sebastian. No matter, because he -Jeff Sterling- was having the time of his life dancing and singing with Quinn onstage. Her eager smile made him forget all the anger he had harboured towards Sebastian then as her eyes gazed into his as she laughed gaily.

After the performance, Sebastian had clapped sarcastically and said in an equally sarcastic tone, "Very moving," enunciating each word slowly. Jeff was surprised when Nick blurted out, "C'mon, Sebastian. Give it up!" He was sure Nick wanted to say more, but the Lopez girl had stepped in before Nick could go off with his foul mouth.

"I could call the cops, or your headmaster, and get you kicked out of school, or even arrested, for assaulting Blaine with that slushie."

"All of these would be just be awfully terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever," Sebastian retorted confidently, a hint of challenging tone in his voice.

"You mean like-" Santana said, dramatically pulling out a cassette tape from her varsity jacket. "-you on tape admitting to it?" Sebastian's face fell immediately at that, clearly scared and rendered speechless.

Jeff's eyes met Nick's, who grinned and discreetly pumped his fist at his side. The Lopez girl had proof that Sebastian had indeed assaulted Blaine by tampering with the slushie! This was it, ladies and gentlemen, Sebastian Smythe is going down!

"At least now your teammates know _exactly_ what kind of guy you are," she sang, a triumphant tone lacing her sultry voice.

After Artie kicked Sebastian out with a "Now, get the hell out of my auditorium," Quinn sauntered over to Jeff, and patted him once on the shoulder, a shy smile carved on her lips.

"Hey, Jeff," she beamed at him, hands clasped timidly behind her back.

The taller blonde turned and grinned. She looked so cute today -not that she wasn't any other day- with her mustard yellow sweater and pleated skirt. "Hi," he breathed shyly.

"It's Saturday tomorrow," Quinn pointed out.

With a nervous laugh, he said, "Yeah, it is." Oh, gosh, he'd forgotten about the date with her! Let me be the one to ask you out, let me be the one to ask you out, Jeff chanted in his head.

"Aren't you going to ask me out?"

Yes, I am, Quinn Fabray! Yes, I totally am going to ask you out! "You, me, BreadstiX tomorrow at 8pm. No, I'm not asking you a close-ended question to allow you a choice of a 'yes' or 'no' answer; you _have_ to go out with me," he grinned cheekily at her.

She laughed, a melodious sound ringing in Jeff's ears as she covered her mouth with a hand; she had an adorable laugh, too! "Alrighty, Jeff," she said with a smile. "You have my number; call me!" Then she turned to leave.

Jeff reached out, and managed to grab ahold of her dainty wrist before she really got away, lightly tugging her back to face him once again. She turned just in time for Jeff to plant a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel her smiling against his lips, then she deepened the kiss further, her arms around his neck.

"I have to leave," he mumbled, a firm lock of his arms around her small waist. "My boys are waiting for me."

Quinn buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of a minty aftershave. "Mm, don't go," she mumbled back. Her breath tickled his skin, and he could feel goose bumps form at the back of his neck.

During their not-so-private displays of affection, the two were completely oblivious to the loud catcalls and whistles coming from the New Directions and Dalton Academy show choir teams. Rachel and Finn were locked in an embrace as well, watching proudly at the kissing Jeff and Quinn, Nick was wiping an exaggerated tear at his best friend, and the others beaming at the two blondes.

"Hey, Jeff," David called, a smile to his voice, echoes bouncing off the dome-shaped stage. "Time to go home, buddy!"

Everyone laughed as Quinn buried her head deeper into Jeff's neck, but they finally let go of each other. He planted a quick kiss on Quinn's cheeks, and chuckled when she blushed a light pink.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," he whispered to her, running the back of his hand from her temple to her jaw before retreating away to join his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews keep me going, so let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
